


Somebody who cares

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Loss of Powers, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Random & Short, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Vera sits behind those heavy oaken doors and stares at her hands, willing them to do something. But the fireplace never ignites. The doors never swing open. The lights don’t dim. Nothing happens at her command anymore and the words taste foreign on her tongue, the biting sweetness of magic feeling more and more absent with every passing day.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Somebody who cares

**Author's Note:**

> I have?? SO MANY QUESTIONS?? First of all, I don't really understand the logistics of the wolves and the magic and the hearts and how that works, but Hamish said that if they killed Alyssia and ate her heart, then Vera would get her magic back. Which made sense. but then Midnight/Gabrielle did just that very thing, and nothing happened? Vera still has no magic?? How does that work?? Also, Alyssa being the bad guy really surprised me.
> 
> Anyway, I'm desperate for this show to get renewed so I've got the show running on repeat on my computer trying to increase the number of re-watches, and it probably won't do shit, but I'm trying because someone said on youtube that's its called but I haven't heard any news, so. I'm trying.
> 
> Also, tbh, this isn't my favourite fic and I wrote it in a couple of hours, but the imagery of the three wolves surrounding Vera with silver eyes and her holding Hmishs' hand just wouldn't go away, so even though it's not a good fic at all, I hope you enjoy it!! I've got a few moeing coming, so stay turned for that haha.

Nobody knows whats happened to the Grand Magus, and that’s just the way she likes it.

They whisper in the corridors, rumours and suspicions of why she remains locked in her office, silent and still. Maybe she’s mourning the loss of Alyssa, a disciple she very obviously had a soft spot for, or maybe she is ill herself and waiting on death. There was any matter of things that could be wrong with her, and thankfully, they hadn’t gotten close.

So she sits behind those heavy oaken doors and stares at her hands, willing them to do something. But the fireplace never ignite. The doors never swing open. The lights don’t dim. Nothing happens at her command anymore and the words taste foreign on her tongue.

Despite her best efforts to push him away, Hamish has stayed by her side through it all, silently in the corner, watching and waiting, or right by her side where she needed him most. Sometimes she let him put his hand on her shoulder or run it up and down her arm, but it was his presence that she needed most, not his touch, and it was the very least he could give to her. 

“They’ll come for me soon, Hamish,” she tells him at least once a day, and he huffs a breath that might be exhaustion, or something worse. But he wouldn’t, she assures herself, because Hamish is a gentleman, and he would never tell you how exhausting you were. “Once they find out…”

“They won’t find out,” he sounds so sure. She wishes she could share in his enthusiasm. “We’ll be careful. Jack, Nicole, Lilith… they’re looking for a solution as we speak.”

“You mean the woman who is now a demon, her girlfriend, and the boy who just watched the love of his life get mauled to death before his eyes and carried her corpse though the woods?”

“Yes,” 

“They are compromised.”

“Maybe. But they are Knights.”

He says it like that explains everything, like it's the answer to all their problems. But Vera knows better. She knows that no solution would be found in books and scrolls, and she knows that the Knights are unlikely to find it. She knows that it’s a lost cause. But saying so to Hamish makes him upset, makes him angry, and the last thing she wants to do is hurt the last person she has left. “And the others? Mrs Dupres and Randall?”

When Hamish pauses, she knows she isn’t going to like the answer. “Randall has been busy trying to help Gabrielle come to terms with her first kill and her new future as a Knight. She hasn’t been taking it well. But the first kill is always the hardest. If Randall can get through to her, I know they’ll both be willing to help.”

She lets him stalk around her and place his hands on her shoulders, running his thumbs across the tightness there. She knows that he would go no further unless she asked it of him, but the contact, the thought, is nice enough. “With Mrs Dupres, you may stand a slight chance of finding an answer, but it’ll still be too late. They will have figured it out by then, and they will come for me. They’ve been coming for me for months now. Wanting to get their claws in me, no pun intended,” she felt Hamish’s chuckle against her back. “And now, with this ample opportunity to oust me, Kepler-”

“Is dead.”

Normally, Vera doesn’t take kindly to being interrupted, but she is so shocked by the information that she lets it slide, and tenses under Hamish’s slowly tightening grip. “What? That's impossible. Kepler can’t be dead, I only saw her not long ago. She-”

“We killed her,” Hamish says. “Well, Randall killed her. There needed to be an acceptable sacrifice to get Lilith out of hell, and Randall thought Kepler would do. A magical life for a magical life.”

“And you were going to tell me this…?”

“When it became relevant.”

She can’t even muster up the energy to be mad, and she just laughs. A long, drawn-out, exhausting laugh breaks free from the confines of her chest, and she sinks back against her chair and lets Hamish run his thumbs across her collarbones, dig his fingers into the meat of her neck. “Well,” she breathes. “That’s one problem sorted. But not all of them,” she wants to push him away but decides otherwise. What she’s about to tell him might have him pushing her away on his own. “You should go. When they come for me, and they _will_ , they’ll come for you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“They’ll hunt you down, Hamish, and they’ll kill you. They’ll come for you faster than you can blink.”

She hears a deep rumbling in his throat, vicious and angry and raw, and she resists the urge to flinch. “They can try,” he says, words overlapped by the deep bassy growl of the wolf that prowls within his chest, dripping with malice and contempt. “Let them come.”

She doesn’t try to argue. She’s too tired, too scared to argue with him. “I have to start seeing people soon, Hamish. I have to start letting disciples into my office, or else… I can’t be the Grand Magus if I don’t assist my students. I’m supposed to help them, but what use am I hiding behind a locked door?”

“Then let them in,” Hamish sounds so matter of fact. She wishes she could share it. She wishes she were confident as him, as unafraid as him.

“I can’t do that, Hamish, because if _one_ person suspects that there’s something different, something wrong,” she shakes her head, and her hair goes flying. “I’ll be sent to the dog house. Killing me would be a mercy compared to what I’m sure they have in store.”

Hamish walks around her and keels on the ground between her legs so she has no choice but to look at his upturned face with his kind eyes and caring smile and the concern written across his brow like scripture. “They won’t hurt you, because I won’t let them.”

“I think it’s a bit out of your control,” she huffs.

He reaches up and brushes a strand of hair out of her face and places it gently behind her ear. She lets him. She doesn’t have the heart to argue with it anymore. “I won’t let them,” he repeats, and she can hear how serious he is with his offer. “I will tear them apart before I let them touch you.”

“You should go,” she whispers. She knows it’s a futile effort. She knows that she couldn’t make Hamish leave even if she really wanted to. “It’s safer for you that way.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hamish says sternly, and when she slips off her seat and onto the cold ground beside him, he wraps his arms around her and crushes her to his chest and lets her sit there against him until she has the strength back to stand.

The next day, there is a knock on her doors, hard and sharp and loud. Vera feels an icy chill run down her spine, but Hamish is smiling. “Let them in,” he says.

She turns to him. “Are you out of your _mind_? They could-”

“Vera,” Hamish’s voice is warm, yet stern. “Trust me. Let them in.”

There’s an underlying panic that she can feel growing within her chest as she turns back to the door and shouts, as confidently as she can muster, “Enter.”

The doors open, and she’s more than a little surprised to see Randall Caprio and Jack Morton standing there, wearing dark clothes but not Order garb and not at all where they are supposed to be. Jack has dark circles under his eyes from what Vera can only suspect are from long sleepless nights and Randall looks like he’s recently be slamming his head into a brick wall but eager to leave the confines of the Knights Den. “Grand Magus,” Jack greets her, but his voice is dull. Randall does a funny little bow and nearly trips over his feet.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Hamish says quietly before Vera has a chance to speak. He sounds relieved, and she can’t help but wonder how confident he really was.

“Hey, man,” Randall shrugged as he entered the room, Jack right behind him. “You call, we come. Always. It’s as simple as that.”

“While your loyalty is commendable, could one of you wolves tell me what the hell is going on here?” Vera demands, and she doesn’t argue when Hamish places a hand on her shoulder. It’s not for comfort, just for contact.

“Hamish didn’t tell you?” Jack asks, hands in his pockets. “We’re your new personal detail.”

“Your Royal Guard. Your Grand guardians. Your wolfie escorts. Your office bouncers. Your lowly chaperone,” Randall continues until Jack elbows him sharply in the side. “We’re to keep you safe, is what I meant.”

Something warm grows in her chest, and she suspects it might be due to her surprise and absolute amazement as the two arrivals walk deeper into the room, greet Hamish propper and walk around the office like they are getting a lay of the land, stiffing in the corners, glaring at the ceiling, eyeing the items on her mantle. “Hamish, did you do this?”

“I told you that I would never let anything harm you,” Hamish has a glint in his eye, a cruel curl to his lips. She never thought she would love that look. “And I meant it. By any means necessary. I have friends who are willing to help out. Why not use them?”

Hamish stands beside her chair where he always seems to be, Randall behind her and Jack on her other side, arms crossed behind their backs. “So, Grand Magus,” Jack said. “What do you need us to do?”

“If you need us to kill anyone, like, we’d be totally down for that, so just give us the word,” Randall sounds eager, and Vera has to laugh.

“Easy, boys,” Hamish chides and there’s a wave of quiet, exhausted giggling. They’re all tired. It can be excused. “Let’s not come off too heavy. We don’t want them to get the wrong impression.”

Vera manages a grin, and it’s the first time she’s smiled in a very long time. “Well, Knights,” she says. “I do believe we have an Order to run.”

The doors are unlocked for the first time in weeks, and anyone who enters the Grand Magus’s chambers are immediately stared down by the cold, silver-blue gaze of three very vicious werewolves with frighteningly sever expressions and growls deep in their chest, and nobody can see the way Vera grips tightly at Hamish’s hand hidden behind his back, and for the first time, she welcomes his touch and appreciates the Knights for the kind, caring and trusting fools that they are, who just so happen to be vicious beasts who should be feared when they want to be. The duality of man, she thinks. 

And for the first time in weeks, Vera realizes that she has nothing to be scared of. Not anymore. With two wolves at her sides and one at her back, Hamish's hand in hers, she realizes that it's them who should be afraid of her.


End file.
